Knight In Black
by Raychylle Ann
Summary: A lone half-blood chased by hellhounds. Nico saves her and explains to her what she is and what she could do. My first Percy Jackson and the Olympian series fiction. I'm still an amateur but please read. Her story is kinda like Annabeth's but please, just read.
1. I Met Another One

**Hey all! This is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympian series fiction. I admit I'm still an amateur and I'm not that great at writing but please read it. If you think it needs improvement(which of course, it does), please tell me what you think via review. Thank you very much. This story is about another demigod's point of view. It began when Nico told Percy he must investigate about his past on the Battle of the Labyrinth. Just read and I hope you enjoy. My story is kinda like Annabeth's but please just read it.**

* * *

D**isclaimer : I do not own any of Rick Riordan's properties.**

* * *

Knight In Black - Chapter 1 - I Met Another One

* * *

I still remember it. The night I met Hades' son, Nico di Angelo.

I was being chased by Hellhounds. I didn't know why it chased me but when I saw it, I knew what it meant. Danger.

Now, your probably wondering, _why is a 10-year-old kid wandering around in the middle of the night anyway? blah blah blah. . ._ The truth is, I ran away. My father is an architect. My mom, I don't know. I've never met her. Anyway, I was holding a knife. Nothing special about it. Just a regular kitchen knife which I've got 5 in my backpack.

I'm not the kind of kid who just runs away without money, clothes, food , etc. Jeez, I have watched LOTS of movies and that's the kind of mistake runaway kids always makes. I have planned this for two months. When I can't take the weird things that were happening around me anymore. What weird things? Okay. #1, sudden change of atmosphere. Whenever something gets wrong, my dad and step-mom would look at me like I was the cause. Like I was the trouble-maker. A walking disaster. And #2, monsters appear wherever I go.

So here I am, running for my life in an unknown street, when suddenly, I bumped into something. No, not something, _someone. _A figure of a boy about 11. I grabbed him by the arm while saying,"Come on. I can't explain what's happening but please, come with me."

You can't just leave somebody to be killed by overgrown puppies, can you?

When I looked back, I saw the hellhounds closing in. "Yeah, and uh, unless you wanna be devoured by demon dogs, I suggest you RUN FASTER!"

Instead of running, he stopped and unsheathed his sword, which I didn't notice he had until he stabbed it on the ground and a massive hole opened up. It swallowed the hellhounds and closed. The boy gasped for air as he fell to his knees muttering,"Never thought I'd do that again."

It was when I realized that he was like me too. Unique, different, peculiar. Weird.

* * *

**Okay so, that was that. I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter! It may take long but I promise you a second and a third . . . **


	2. What I Really Am

**Hey all! This is my 2nd chapter! I hope you like it . . . Please, if there are any errors or mistakes, please correct me via review. Thanks for reading! Sorry again because it's still so short. . . **

* * *

**Knight In Black - Chapter 2 - What I Really Am**

* * *

I stared at the kid who was gasping for air. He was also like me. But what exactly are we? Monsters ? Aliens? Mutated humans aka mutants? Sorry, as I've said, I watched a LOT of movies and voila! This is what it brought me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

The moment he got enough oxygen to breath normally again, he spoke," I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

I was trying not to laugh so I said,"Oookay . . . and I'm, like, what? Daughter of Artemis?"

"I doubt that. Artemis has no children. She swore to be an eternal maiden forever."

"Okay . . . So _what_ _are you?"_

"I'm a demigod. Ever heard of Greek myths?" he began. I nodded and said,"Like Zeus, Athena, Hera?"

"Yes. They're Greek gods and goddesses. Now, monsters, those monsters that chased you - demon dogs, you said - are called hellhounds. They came from the underworld, and being Hades' kid, I could control them."

"Oookay . . . And I thought I was crazy," I mumbled to myself but unfortunately, he heard.

"Crazy,huh?", he smirked and continued,"Can you explain what happened to you as crazy? Being chased off and almost killed by hellhounds? This isn't the first time that you encountered monsters,right?"

I said nothing and looked away. He was right. This wasn't the first time. Last year, when I was at school with my step-sisters ( I'm not Cinderella) because of our dance practice for our presentation the next week, there was a bird flying in circles above us. Like a vulture but I didn't know why. Suddenly it swooped and its talons ripped through Anika's dress. As I recalled, it wasn't whole bird. It had the body of a bird, yes, but the face of a girl. By instinct, I grabbed her and Ania ( they're twins) and ran to the classroom (we were outside). When I asked them what they saw, they just said it was a bird. No head of a girl but just a bird. When dad came and asked what happened, the Anika said,"Jeanne! Jeanne ruin my dress because she's so jealous that my dress is prettier that hers!" And of course, Ania supported her twin.

Dad, my dad, who always believed that I did nothing wrong, punished me by not buying me my _The Adventures of Geronimo Stilton _book which I was yearning to have! The devils. I was so mad I could really destroy her dress. Not just her dress but her face as well. Both of their faces, actually.

"You've been diagnosed with ADHD or Dyslexia?"

"ADHD, yes, Dyslexia, no."

This kid is really weird. How'd he know about my ADHD? I got no idea. He gave me some explanations about that and how I could use it in battle. Blah blah . . . I was too busy absorbing the fact that I'm not normal and Greek gods and goddesses do exist.

"So, you think I'm also a demigod?" I asked.

"Yes but I already know you are. You've got the . . . characteristics. ADHD, monsters attacking, . . . " his voice trailed off as I was lost in thought, _Great. The demigod disease. And I got the symptoms! Happy? NOT!_

"So, who do you think is my godly parent?"

"That, I don't know. There's so many possibilities. Your dad or mom didn't tell you? Who are you living with, anyway? "

"Okay. If he did then why am I running off on my own, finding where I belong in this stupid miserable world? And correction - who I _was_ living with." I saw him roll his eyes."With my dad."

There was rustling in the bushes.

"Come on. We have to leave. We can't stay in one place for long. It attracts monsters." He got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Where do you suggest we go, Mr. Demigod?"

"To a friend of mine."

* * *

**Okay . . . That was chapter 2 . . . Please stay tuned for chapter 3! . . . ^_^ . . . I know its so short and I apologize for that. I promise that chapter 3 will have at least a thousand words. . . ^_^ **


End file.
